Wheel of Fortune (2)/Logo Styles
Though it has been given different treatments as technology progressed, the basic logo of Wheel has stayed the same, right down to the font. 1975-1989 Wheel Logo 1.png|The 1970s to 1983 just had the logo superimposed on-screen. Boring. Wheel Logo 2.png|Starting in August 1983, the logo was placed over a top-down view on the Wheel. That's much better! Wheel Logo 3.png|This is a chyron version of the previous logo. The spaces on the wheel are now filled in with white. This version comes in a variety of fun colors. Wheel Logo 4.png|This computer-generated logo was used before the introduction of Pat (or Rolf) in the mid-late 1980s. animated_wof_logo___1985_by_wheelgenius-d3gh6rg.gif|1985 Logo Wheel of Fortune Logo Animated.gif 1989-1993 WOF LOGO 02.jpg|The spiffy-for-its-time fully computer-animated Wheel logo used from the late 80s to the early 90s, in both the daytime and syndicated versions. 3000a.jpg|Not to mention, the wedges from the Wheel come alive in the intro thanks to computer animation as well. Used as Wheel celebrated its 10th Anniversary (and continuing into Season 11); it's appropriate, as an occasion as festive as this brings out the party atmosphere, as seen by a hanging disco ball at the top. WOF LOGO 03.jpg|1992-1993, around the time of the 1992 "Changing Keys" (Seasons 10 and 11). From this point onward, the opening graphics changed with each new season. 1993-1997 WOF LOGO 04.jpg|This logo was the one used in the famous "spaceship" opening from 1993 as an alternate logo for Season 11, it became regular in Season 12. lastcbs3.jpg|Cartoon Pat and Vanna ride in their Wheel spaceship soaring into our lives! Wheel of Fortune Season 12 Title Card-2.jpg|The 2nd 1994-1995 Logo for Season 12. WOF LOGO 05.jpg|1995-1997. This is when Wheel started to gain the nickname of "America's Game"; this was first used as an alternate logo in Season 12, and it became regular in Seasons 13 and 14. Wheel of Fortune Season 13-14 Title Card-1.jpg|1995-1997 Logo with brighter colors. 1997-2000 Wof 3.jpg|Here is the logo from Season 15 (1997-1998) IMG_0007.jpg Wheel of Fortune Season 15 Title Card.jpg|The actual Season 15 Logo. WOF LOGO 06.jpg|This is the impressive "marquee" intro from Season 16. It looks similar to the 1992 opening. The UK version of the time used this same opening as well. 1998a.jpg|The studio entrance doors. "Stage 11" on the right refers to where they tape, while on the left is the Columbia-TriStar Television logo. Screen Shot 2012-06-25 at 5.05.37 PM.png|Season 17 (1999-2000) 2000-2006 Screen Shot 2012-08-21 at 10.38.52 AM.png|Season 18 (2000-2001) Wof2001.jpg|Season 19 (2001-2002) Screen Shot 2012-06-25 at 4.56.49 PM.png|Season 20 (2002-2003) Screen Shot 2012-06-25 at 4.58.55 PM.png|Season 21 (2003-2004), the first season with the current "neonified" set Screen Shot 2012-06-25 at 5.01.00 PM.png|Season 22 (2004-2005) Screen Shot 2012-06-25 at 5.02.45 PM.png|Season 23 (2005-2006) 2006-present wheel.jpg|Season 24, the first season in HD similar to season 23 (2006-2007) 225px-Wheel_of_Fortune_25th_Anniversary.jpg|The 25th Anniversary Logo (2007-2008) For the first time in the logo's history, the "R" in "Fortune" gets a hole! How about that! Screen Shot 2012-06-25 at 4.47.46 PM.png|Season 26 (2008-2009) Wheel_of_Fortune_season_27_title_card.JPG|Season 27, similar to Season 26 (2009-2010) Screen Shot 2012-08-21 at 11.04.25 AM.png|The logo used for Season 28. (2010-2011) It appears similar to the Spanish version. Wof2012.jpg|Because the Season 28 logo wasn't used in the intro at all, it was reused for Season 29 but with minor changes (2011-2012) Wheel28.jpg|Scrapped title card for season 29. (2011-2012) 19562559_BG1.png|30th Anniversary Season, similar to Season 26. (2012-2013) S31Logo.jpg|Season 31 logo (2013-2014) WOF_studio_revival.png|Also in Season 31, we see that they revived the Sony Pictures entrance from the 1990's but it's more updated. Plus, the left door now has the Sony Pictures Television logo. BtqOw-ECUAE3MM7.jpg|Season 32 (2014-2015) and Season 33 (2015-2016) logo. This is the first time in a while that a previous season's title card would be reused. UwUEByh.png|Seasons 32 & 33 Title Card #2 WHEELOFFORTUNE-700x400.png|Season 34 Title Card (2016-2017) 35th_Anniversary_Wheel_of_Fortune.png|Official title card for season 35 WOF-logo1.png|Season 36 Logo Version 1 wheel2018.jpg|Season 36 Logo Version 2 Screen Shot 2019-09-10 at 12.51.21 AM.png|Season 37 (2019-2020) Pat & Vanna Logo Synd4.gif Wheel_of_Fortune_font.jpg MW-Kimo-071713-wof.jpg img-23454.jpg p184057_b_v8_aa.jpg|Logo in silver As Seen With Pat Sajak And Vanna White. Seen On The Poster|link=www.wheeloffortune.com Wheel Watcher/Spin ID Not_a_member-wheel.png Mystery Wedge $10K Giveaway (Pat & Vanna) Header_v3.png Special Logos Holiday Logos St Patrick's Day.png|St. Patrick's Day Logo Merry Christmas.png|Christmas Logo Prize Puzzle Graphics DAOTW 12-12-10 Pic 2.png|Prize Puzzle Logo #1 DAOTW 1-28-2012 Pic 14.png|Prize Puzzle Logo #2 WheelOfFortune_PrizePuzzle_20090525.PNG|Prize Puzzle Logo #3 m749bn.png|Prize Puzzle Logo #4 Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.56.16 PM.png|Prize Puzzle Logo #5 Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.58.03 PM.png|Prize Puzzle Logo #6 WOF_Prize_Puzzle_Video_Wall_Sign.PNG Final Spin Graphics Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 9.08.49 PM.png|Final Spin Logo #1 (2004-2006) fspin.PNG|Final Spin Logo #2 (2006-2008) images (11).jpg|Final Spin Logo #3 (2008-2009) Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 9.04.58 PM.png|Final Spin Logo #4 (2009-2011) Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 9.03.01 PM.png|Final Spin Logo #5 (2011-2013) S31FinalSpinGraphic.jpg|Final Spin Graphic #6 (2013-2019) Similar to the previous one. Screen Shot 2019-09-10 at 12.40.49 AM.png|Final Spin Logo #7 (2019-present) Toss-up Wipes Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 9.26.18 PM.png|Toss-up Wipe #1 (2000-2001) Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 9.13.36 PM.png|Toss-up Wipe #2 (2001-2003) Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 9.16.56 PM.png|Toss-up Wipe #3 (2003-2004) From now on, the amount of money is placed in between. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 9.17.52 PM.png|Toss-up Wipe #4 (2004-2006) Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 9.19.42 PM.png|Toss-up Wipe #5 (2006-2009) Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 9.20.44 PM.png|Toss-up Wipe #6 (2009-2015, 2017-2019) 2015-09-23 02.44.39.png|Toss-up Wipe #7 (2015-2017) Similar to toss-up wipe #6 but it's now recolored dark blue 2019 $2000 Toss-Up.jpg|Toss-up Wipe #8 (2019-present) Screen Shot 2019-09-10 at 12.40.14 AM.png|Triple Toss-up Wipe Category:Wheel of Fortune (2) Category:Images